


The Soul World

by NUMBER1ANGIRL



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Bromance, Gen, Infinity Stone Soul World (Marvel), Multi, Thor went for the head- AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:17:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NUMBER1ANGIRL/pseuds/NUMBER1ANGIRL
Summary: The first thing he noticed when he came two was a bright orange sky. The second thing he noticed was a green woman pointing a long metal sword in his face."Who the hell are you!?" She screamed, her eyes brightening in fury. She stepped forward and placed the sword closer to his throat.Still, it wasn't the worst that had happened to him that day.





	1. Chapter 1/Vision

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that I have had in my drafts since, like, August. I'm planning on this being slightly more angsty than my other stories. THIS STORY IS NOT VISION/GAMORA!!! I JUST WANT TO MAKE THAT CLEAR!!! Strictly bromance, making that clear. I know that I prefer to know what ships I'm reading before I read a story. Scarletvision and Starmora. Thank you!!!
> 
> Just putting this chapter up to see what you all think, I hope you enjoy!!!

The first thing he noticed when he regained consciousness was a bright orange sky. Nothing like any of the sunsets that he'd seen in all his travels. Clouds and a muted sun seemed to make the horizen. 

He didn't get much time to analyse though, because the second thing he noticed was a green woman pointing a long silver sword in his face.

"Who the hell are you!?" She screamed, her eyes brightening in fury. She stepped forward and placed the sword closer to his throat.

Still, it wasn't the worst that had happened to him that day. 

He instantly regretted that thought, as his sight seemed to tumble. He remembered blasts of red and unbearable pain in his head. But, most promninently, he remembered  _her_.

The green woman pressed her knife more forcefully into his throat. She obviously didn't like being ignored. 

He turned his head up to her and met her eyes. She growled at him. She didn't like eye contact, that was something to make note of. 

"You do realize that if I was anyone else, this would be quite counter productive." He answered her, politeness in his every syllable, while still magaging to keep an edge to his voice. If this had taken place before he'd gotten so close to the Avengers, he probably wouldn't have thought much of this. Things had obviously changed.

She glared at him harder, and pressed her blade further into him. "And why is that?" She questioned her voice silky. Vision was acutely aware of the distance of her face from his, and it made him terribly uncomfortable. He gently moved his head backwards, but that just riled her up more. 

She took a forceful step toward him, and Vision had only one other option left. He quickly phased through her and her sword and stood up quickly. Before the woman could understand what happened, he shot her sword out of her hand. He quickly placed his hand across her abdomen, and restrained her. 

The green woman moved her hair in a way that it flung into his face. She quickly moved her foot up and kicked a place that quickly made his knees buckle, and his grip lessen. She elbowed his sternum, and kicked his shin. 

Gasping slightly, Vision focused just enough to densitize. She kicked him again, but this time her foot hit his skin with a resounding crack. 

"You son of a-" She then proceeded to shout a series of swear words that would make a nun blush. She moved all of her weight to her other foot, grabbed her sword again. Vision prepared for another attack, but instead of that, she placed the sword in the ground and used it to support her bad side. 

"Truce?" Vision questioned, gently setting his arms down into a neutral position. The woman glared at him. She seemed to be one of the scariest women he'd ever met, and he'd been the one to help Natasha Romanoff with her fury over Bruce Banner. This woman was different, she seemed to be one that almost never smiled, her glare seemed to be set permanently in her eyes, and her pink highlight seemed to just add to her fierceness, not detract. 

But she simply huffed, and gestured to her injured leg. "Well, I am slightly inconvenienced at the moment." He almost chuckled, but she didn't seem to be joking; Vision did not want to prove her right. 

"I am Vision." He stated formally, inclining his head toward her. He moved a hand toward her, but she hobbled backward. "Is that your way of saying that I am not getting your name?" He questioned, moving the space where his eyebrows would've been. 

She glared at him... maybe Vision shouldn't count the times she glared at him, seeing as she seemed to always do it. She then tilted her head and stared at his forehead, her straightened posture relaxed ever so slightly. 

"You are a keeper of one of the infinity stones?" She questioned, raising her free hand towards the center of his forehead. It was Vision's turn to straighten up, a flash of a memory coming to him: A golden clad hand, a grim and purple face, and the sound of his beloved's cries as he was strangled. 

"I believe I... was." He whispered. He knew that much. He knew that he had been ripped of his life source, though how he was still living (or whatever you called what he was) he had no idea.

The green woman looked deep in thought, she stood so still that Vision became worried for a second. She had been thinking for so long that Vision had almost expected her to ask more than, "Was?" 

"Somebody robbed me of it, and in doing so... ended my life." Gamora's face darkened for a second. She looked up at him with something that he'd become used to putting on his own face everytime Wanda would bring up Pietro. 

"Thanos." It didn't seem like a question, but he nodded his head once anyways. And then the sides of her lips quirked upwards in the first expression he'd seen her make other than her usual death glare. "Well then Vision, it looks like we have a temporary alliance. As my sister liked to say-" Her voice cut off and he saw grief flash in her features. "The enemy of my enemy is... well someone I'd like to kill less." Vision took this as a good sign and smiled, she reached her hand out to him, "Gamora." 

Vision wasn't sure what was going to come from an alliance with this woman, but he reached for her hand anyway. This would be the beginning of a- slightly less awkward accquaintance.


	2. Gamora/Chapter 2

_"No! This isn't love!" She'd screamed right before he grabbed for her. The knife had turned to bubbles, just as Peter's laser had._

_Peter. The name brought tears to her eyes. She'd never see him again, would he even know if she'd died?_

_Yes. Nebula would tell him, she'd get out... Gamora had known that. But it had still hurt to see her sister in so much pain._

_Thanos pulled her. Gamora screamed and kicked, but it did little to help her. He pulled her to the edge, and threw her. 'This isn't love!' Had been the last thought that had gone through her head as she hit the ground._

When Gamora had finally woken up in a solid river, she hadn't been sure what reality was or had been. 

And then one red guy too many had appeared to her that day, and she'd lost it. 

The only good thing that had come out of her fight with Vision, was that she knew that this was most definately real. Nothing could hurt that bad in a dream.

The afterlife though... Gamora didn't know anything about that. Vision had said he'd died. Gamora's last memories were falling to the bottom of a cliff. That could not just be a  _coincidence_.

Vision set himself down on the solid water, and gestured for Gamora to follow. Gamora just narrowed her eyes, and stayed standing; just because they were allies, didn't mean that she wouldn't still try to spite him. 

Though, it would've felt a lot more worth it, if her foot didn't feel like a million broken pieces. At the moment, it was taking all of Gamora's years of training in pain to try and look mighty and powerful... while also trying her very best not to show any sign of her unbalancedness.

"You really should get off your foot." He muttered, eyeing her sword-crutch.

Gamora seethed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Vision narrowed his eyes at her, and cocked his head to the side, as if he had no idea what to do about her.

"I'm just saying, maybe -"

"Don't just say, 'maybe'!" Gamora told him. "I am not some weakling who sits around and gets soft when they're in pain! Unlike, somebody..." She whispered the last part under her breath. 

Vision just sighs and considers her. Gamora bristles under his watchful gaze. Finally, he speaks. "Where are you from?"

"Why should I tell you?" 

Vision simply shrugs. "Just trying to make conversation."

"Where are you from?"

"Earth." 

Gamora raises an eyebrow at him, and then scoffs. "No offense, but I know someone from Earth... and you two are very different..."

Vision shrugs. "I said that I was from Earth, I never said that I was human."

Gamora opens her mouth to speak, then closes it immediately. She did not feel like being pulled into this aggrivating conversation. 

"No more about where we're from!" She yells at him, yet he simply blinks at her. The fact that she couldn't seem to intimidate him was one of the many, many things that she was annoyed with about him. "Where are we  _now_?"

Vision gives an exasperated sigh. "How am I supposed to know?"

"Well... other people that have that accent are extreme know-it-alls. Are you telling me that you're the first that's not?" She narrows her eyes to thin slits.

"Where are you getting your information from?" 

Gamora shrugs. "Some dude on Xandar... some Kree guy a few years ago... that's basically it."

Vision looks down, and blinks a few times. Why he kept doing that everytime she spoke, was beyond her. 

"Well," Vision began, looking around their barren environment. "The best thing to do, should be to go until we find any land marks."

Gamora nodded, and then turned on her crutch.

"What are you doing?"

Gamora rolls her eyes at the obviously fake concern in his voice. "I'm trying to 'go'! Just like you said."

Vision blanched. "Well, I was mostly referencing to  _me_ going-"

Gamora spins on him so fast that it takes all her focus not to wince with the pain of her shattered foot. "Why is that?!?" She shouted at him. "Because I'm a woman?!? A woman that you can just leave and hope to make weak and vulnerable?!?"

"No... because your foot is broken," Vision says slowly, as if she is a child that needs to be taught knew things. "I just figured-"

Gamora raises her hands to silence him. "Stop trying to make  _my_  decisions! We will continue walking  _together_!"

"Well, actually I-"Gamora silences him with her deadliest glare. 

Swinging back around, Gamora hobbles away. Much to her annoyance, Vision easily catches up with her strange pace. Neither of them say a word, and, not that she would ever tell anyone, Gamora finds herself missing the bickering and music that her old team gave her.

Great! An unknown walk with a broken foot, an untrustworthy companion, and missing the chaos and familiarity of her old life. This was gonna be a  _blast_!


	3. Chapter 3/Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *END GAME SPOILERS* This is now, unfortunately, an official AU. Thor went for the head the first time, and everyone suffered a lot less trauma! Sorry for the long wait, and I can not say that this will get any better.
> 
> ENJOY!!!

They walk without rest for the next three hours. 

Walking, or any sort of movement, for too long had never bothered Vision. He was a synthetic body, the first time he ever really felt pain had been, what felt like, a day ago; He did not feel exhaustion creeping in, but he could see that Gamora was straining.

"Would you like to rest?" Vision asked her.

"I can handle myself!" Gamora snapped at him.

That was about the third time this had happened. The woman just did not seem to like showing weakness of any form.

They walked for several more hours, before the sky dulled to a dark pumpkinny orange and Gamora finally decided to rest.

Wincing, she plopped herself on the ground with no ceremony. "That was a long walk." She sighed, speaking so low under her breath that he wasn't sure she meant for him to hear her. 

"Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if you'd taken a break." He'd never been good with social cues anyway.

Gamora glared at him. "We need to move. Find somewhere to go!" 

"We don't even know if there is anything out there." Vision says cripsly, trying his absolute best at being polite. "Maybe, if you'd let me-"

"I don't need you to do anything for me!" Gamora hissed. "We will rest for the night, and then we will  _both_  walk tomorrow! Now, go!" She pointed in the vague direction of somewhere close to her.

Vision was about to make the observation that it was far too cold for her to get a comfortable nights sleep, but he stopped himself before he offended her any further. If only she would allow him to finish a sentence, and let him fly. If only she would stop making every word out of her mouth a command. If only he could stop following orders. 

That had been an 'if only' that he'd had for a while.

Ever since his birth he'd had a hard time not following orders that he was given. It had caused nothing but hurt and strife in his life, and he'd even tried to get rid of some old JARVIS programming a while ago. 

Of course, it hadn't really bothered him until... He sighed at the 'until' as he rolled onto his back. He could still remember the look of betrayel in her eyes as he told her he was keeping her at the compound for protection. Protection of other people that she could possibly harm. 

Thinking back on it, he probably shouldn't have gone through with it. He knew for a fact that she would never purposely harm people. But it had been what he thought was right. A lesser of two evils. How would he feel if she'd gone to the store and an unknown amount of people  _had_  been injured because of him.

Still, no matter how many times he told himself these things, it still hadn't stopped an ache from forming in his synthetic chest.

In the end it hadn't mattered anyway. She ran away, they fought on opposite sides, and then they found their way back to eachother. 

That was the mild version, anyway. This version said nothing about the months that it took him to track her down. The endless agony that was him discovering his emotions. How, when he found her again, he never wanted to leave her.

No, the mild version was better. The mild version didn't make him want to tear himself in two.

He heard Gamora shudder. Like he'd predicted. Too cold. 

How would they get anywhere if she continued like this? Vision was used to strong women, but he was also used to them working  _with_  instead of in opposition. Wanda and Natasha had ordered and followed orders, and it had usually worked well. 

Gamora, however, seemed used to being in charge. She also seemed to think she had something to prove, but he had no idea what that terrifying woman thought she had to prove to anyone. 

He sighed, and as he did, he heard her sigh as well. Sleep had finally taken her.

He closed his eyes tighter, and pressed a finger to his temple, allowing sleep mode to take control.

***

Suddenly, he heard something.

It was a small whoosh, as if it was coming from far away. He opened an eye, staring at the almost brown sky. Even with his enhanced vision, he could see nothing.

The flapping sound continued. He thought it might be a bird, it sounded similar to the many he'd encountered in his lifetime.

He looked over at Gamora who seemed to be having a rather pleasant dream. Vision slowly sat up, wariness in his movements. Something seemed wrong, he just couldn't place what. 

And then, with a rush of startlement, he saw it. A large, bat-winged creature with zebra-striped skin and large, crab eyes. 

It looked at him, blinked once, twice. And then it shrieked, a horrible, vile, nasty shriek. Vision's hearing processers screamed in protest. And then, like the hell this place was, several more shrieks answered it. 

The creatures came from everywhere, swooping in and landing, shrieking the entire time. A few landed on top of Vision, and just as he was considering getting up, they all looked at him and attacked at once. 

He really should've just stayed in bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I'm capturing they're characters right? I'm not sure, might need some advice?
> 
> Really hope this was worth the wait!!!
> 
> See you next time <3<3<3


End file.
